


你父亲知道吗？

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clark is a great uncle, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: “B是一个混蛋。”Jason说着，做了一个呕吐的表情。“我不觉得你说错了，但你说的是他一般情况下的还是特殊情况下的？”Clark问道，然后弯下腰保存了自己的文章，把它放到一边。





	你父亲知道吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Does Your Father Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061827) by [dancingsweetheart129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129). 

Clark正在用电脑写稿子。他快到截稿日期了，所以如果他不加班完成这篇文章，他就死定了。

正义联盟可不会对上班族多友好。

他刚把第一次的采访编辑到文章里面，就听到办公室的门被敲响了。

这不是他的办公室，是Lois的。但是当他要加班的时候，她就会借给他，这样他就不必呆在自己的小隔间里而是能在俯视整个城市的办公室里工作了。

“请进。”他挺直了腰说道。他皱起眉头，有些困惑，毕竟他是唯一留在办公室里的人了，至少他自己认为是这样的。

当一个小男孩打开门向他挥手的时候，他稍微松了口气。

“Dick？进来坐吧。”Clark指了指桌对面的椅子，Dick一屁股坐在了它上面。

“Bruce知道你来这儿吗？”Clark放下了笔问道。

“不，他今晚有个聚会，我真的太无聊了。”Dick耸了耸肩，踢掉了鞋子。Clark注意到他穿着一件小礼服，毋庸置疑是Bruce穿着的那种的迷你版。

“无聊？我以为你会玩得很开心呢。”Clark看到电脑进入了休眠状态，但他知道这个孩子比这篇文章更重要。

“Bruce在和另一个女人说话，”Dick又耸耸肩，然后从椅子上坐直了，“我觉得他会带她回家。”

“唔，我知道他挺喜欢女人的陪伴的，”Clark伸出了双臂交叠在一起，“他花了太多的时间工作，包括经营公司和当蝙蝠侠。他可能需要点时间休息一下。”

“但是他答应过我的。”这个十二岁的男孩叹了口气，抬起腿蜷缩成一个球。

“答应？他答应了什么，Dick？”Clark问道，好奇心占了上风。他总能感觉到好奇心弄得他心里痒痒的，迫使他去提出问题。

Lois说这是使他成为一个好记者的特质。他反倒是觉得这就是他没什么朋友的原因。

“他说我们今天晚上可以一起看电影。我知道我还没到13岁，但是他说我们可以一起看PG13的电影。”Dick叽叽喳喳地说着，在椅子上笔直地挺着腰，脸上露出一个笑容。Clark也忍不住笑了起来。

“其实吧，我下班了。我们要不然去我的公寓里看电影？”Clark边说着边移动鼠标唤醒了电脑。他在关机之前保存了文件。

他明天又要加班了。

“太好了！谢谢你，Kent先生！”Dick叫道，笑容越来越灿烂了，“我们能看最新的《加勒比海盗》吗？”

“当然可以，孩子。”Clark拿出手机，给Bruce发了一条短信告诉他Dick今晚在他身边，然后起身带着小男孩出了办公室。

* * *

Clark摘下眼镜，用手掌揉了揉自己的眼睛，直到他的视野中出现了雪花。办公室除了他之外空无一人。其他员工都出去喝酒了，而他说他写完文章的最后一段就跟着他们一起出去。

两小时之前说的了。

他总是没办法把文章结尾写得很完美，总是写得很突兀。

他听到开门的声音的时候，还以为是谁落下了钱包。结果他惊讶地看到一个年轻的男孩靠在他小隔间的隔断顶部。

“Jason？什么风把你吹来了？”他边说着边把眼镜带回去。

“B是一个混蛋。”Jason说着，做了一个呕吐的表情。

“我不觉得你说错了，但你说的是他一般情况下的还是特殊情况下的？”Clark问道，然后弯下腰保存了自己的文章，把它放到一边。

“他取消了我今晚的夜巡，”Jason跑到隔壁隔间拉出一把椅子，坐了进去，“我明天有场考试，不过我完全应付得了，但他无论如何都不让我夜巡。”

“那你不应该留在家里学习吗？”Clark问道，转过头正对着他问道。他的双手搓了搓，而Clark只能瞎猜。

“请不要像他那样唠叨我。”Jason双臂交叉着，哀求道。

“抱歉，但如果你被禁足了，为什么你还能来这儿？”

“他说的是不准夜巡，没说我不能来大都会。”Jason耸了耸肩。

Clark叹了口气。

“好吧，我们去吃点东西。街上有个很棒的地方可以吃晚餐。”Clark抓起他放在椅背上的夹克然后站了起来，也伸手把Jason扶了起来。

“我想抽根烟，”Jason站起来说道，“你不会不让我抽的吧，嗯？”

“我知道我不该这么做，但如果你想抽一根，我不会告诉Bruce的。但只能抽一根。”Clark警告道，停下来盯着他的眼睛。

“谢啦，Clark。你能不能也别告诉她我溜出去了？”

“我得告诉别人你在哪。”Clark边说边拿起手机，给Alfred发了条短信。他会在Bruce结束夜巡之前送Jason回家。

“Alfred会掩护我的。”Jason说着，用他大大的狗狗眼望着Clark。

“是的，他会的。别担心，我不会告诉Bruce。”Clark保证道，然后带着Jason到了停车场。

* * *

“他就是一个混蛋。”Tim说着，跳到了Clark旁边的桌子上。这个家庭办公室虽然不大，但桌子足够容纳这个少年的了。

“我相信他的确是。但我得知道发生了些什么事。”Clark向后靠在椅子上。他过往的经历告诉他，他的文章今晚是写不完了。

“我昨天晚上受了点伤，所以我今晚就不能出去夜巡了。这不公平，我没问题的。”Tim交叠着双臂，怒气冲冲地说道。

“你伤到哪里了？”

“手腕。我落地失误了。Bruce觉得我扭伤了，但我没事。”Tim嗤之以鼻。

Clark伸出手抓住Tim举起来的那只手然后向后轻轻弯了弯，男孩痛苦地叫出了声。

“我不觉得这意味着没事，Tim。”Clark摇了摇头，“我去给你找点冰块。”Clark从座位上站了起来，离开了办公室，而Tim跟在他的身后。这篇文章又要等到明天早上再完成了。

“我今晚还要回泰坦塔，我没事的。”Tim摇摇头，关上了办公室的灯。

“我可以明天带你飞过去，你今晚可以住客房。”在去厨房的途中，Clark指了指那间几乎没怎么用过的房间。Tim跟在他身后向里面瞥了一眼。

“真的吗？你不介意？Conner已经准备来这里接我了。”Tim边说着边看Clark从冰箱里拿出东西。

“Conner也可以呆在这里，你们可以在这里过夜。”尽管他明显犹豫了一会，Clark还是这么说了，他和Conner的关系还有点僵。

“我们才15岁，”Tim哼了一声，“我们还不能在外面过夜。”他从Clark那里接过了一袋冰豌豆，把它放在自己的手腕上。

“我有些棉花糖和一些很好看的电影。我不知道Bruce让不让你看R级片，但他不需要知道这件事。”Clark边说着边露出微笑。当提到他最喜欢的零食的时候，Tim也笑了起来。

“好吧。”他说道，还试图掩盖他的兴奋。Clark朝着他笑了笑，捋了捋头发然后找了个借口跑去给Bruce打电话。

他感觉自己像是个古怪的家庭主妇，打电话告诉一个男人他的儿子正在和他最好的朋友开睡衣派对。

* * *

“Gaines女士，你能谈谈你想开一家猫咪咖啡厅的契机吗？”Clark边问边坐在一张椅子上。咖啡厅的老板穿着休闲的牛仔裤和白T恤，系着一条褐色的围裙坐在他的对面。

“首先，我喜欢猫。我觉得它们可以抚慰我这样的人。”她边说边伸手抚摸着她脚边的白猫，“我最喜欢做的事情莫过于缩在角落与一本好书、一杯咖啡与一只猫相伴。这就是为什么我设置了阅读角。”她指了指书店后方的角落，那里摆放着几个装满书的大型书柜。

“大家都很喜欢它，自我们开业以来那里一直很受欢迎。”她露出一个微笑。Clark环顾四周，看到Lois正在给客人们和几只猫拍照。他还看到一个膝盖上放着一只猫的小男孩。

“这只是杜鹃，还有一只叫做四叶草的虎斑猫在附近闲逛，以及那只黑猫叫做Damian。”她解释着，指着房间里各式各样的猫。Clark看着Lois给这两个拥有同样名字的男孩和猫拍了一张照片。

他飞快地记下了一些笔记，说明哪只猫叫什么名字，然后暂停了手机上的录音功能。

“我很抱歉，我们能过几分钟再继续吗？我想那个男孩找我有事。”他再一次看向Damian，说道。他和那只黑猫一起蜷缩在一张扶手椅上，本来他会很开心的，但他看起来并没有。

“当然可以，我也得去检查一下烤箱中的马芬。”这个女人站了起来，转身走向厨房，而Clark朝男孩走了过去。

“Damian？你在这里做什么？”他问道，弯下身子跪在了椅子旁边。

“Grayson还活着，他把我们所有人都骗了。”Damian说道，埋在膝盖下面的脸露出痛苦的表情。

“我知道，他打电话告诉我了。听着，我知道你可能很难过——”

“这正是我想要的，Grayson还活得好好的。”Damian打断了他。

“那你为什么不开心？”Clark边问着，边坐在了椅子的扶手上。他不敢伸出手去抱住这个男孩，他得一步步来。

“他选择这样做了，他选择离开我了。”Damian喃喃地说道，用手抚摸着猫的背。Clark重重地叹了口气，搂住了Damian。

他没有动。

很好。

“所以他为什么这么做？”Damian抽泣了一声说道。从Dick告诉Clark的信息来看，Damian见到他的时候太开心了。他毫不怀疑他们都很高兴能见到对方，但Damian比他表现出来的更加敏感。

“他不得不这么做，这是他唯一的选择，尽管不是最好的。”Clark说道，低头看着这个男孩。他的眼中噙满泪水，但他依然倔强地拒绝哭出来。“我在这里还有一些工作要做。我给你拿一点热巧克力和马芬怎么样？然后我们就可以去做点好玩的事情？”

Damian没有说任何话，但是点了点头。Clark轻轻地把他放开，让他站起来跟着自己回到桌子旁边。

“喔，这个小可爱是谁？”等他们两个回到桌边的时候，Gaines女士问道。

“这是Damian，他是我一个老朋友的儿子。”Clark边说边拉开一张椅子让这个男孩坐下。

“哇，这也太有趣了，他和猫咪Damian在一起呢。”她挥手叫了她的一个咖啡师过来，“你们两个要来点什么吗？免费的。”

“噢，我会付钱的。不过能请为他上一份烤奶酪、热巧克力和马芬吗？”Clark向年轻的女人问道。她点点头，转身走向厨房。

“那么，Damian，你很喜欢猫？”她转回头看着年轻的男孩，而他抽泣了几下，点了点头。

“我自己有一只。”他说道，继续抚摸着他膝盖上的猫。

“如果你愿意带它过来，我会很乐意见到它的。我喜欢看到孩子在我这里看书、和猫一起玩。”她俯下身子揉了揉黑猫的头。

“我会尽可能地多带他过来。”Clark说。当咖啡师为他们送来食物和饮料的时候，他向她道了谢，然后继续采访店主。

他至少把采访做完了，而且他觉得Lois拍摄的Damian和Damian的照片将会是一个超棒的封面照片。

但稿子还要再等一等。

-END


End file.
